


[狂想曲世界] Turn Loose the Mermaids

by AaliyahLiu



Series: 狂想曲世界 [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/pseuds/AaliyahLiu
Summary: 沿用狂想曲世界设定，一些正传中没有篇幅赘述的人物故事，瞎几把写。





	[狂想曲世界] Turn Loose the Mermaids

头发全白的狂人终于回到了巴塞罗那。  
他是流浪的游子，欧罗巴大陆传遍了他的光辉事迹，然而却没有哪一座城市、哪一方势力让他驻足流连。他是一名优秀的谋略家，每当他踏足一地，必将自己洗脑成为效力的家族的坚决捍卫者，并靠着这种狂热的幻觉趋使自己不断攀登顶峰。他实用功利的战略曾帮助波尔图、伦敦、米兰和马德里的家族快速扩张，各自称霸一方；而桀骜不羁的个性也让他处处树敌，在一个又一个三年过后与家族毅然决裂，新伤疤不断叠着旧烙印。  
狂人注定一生漂泊，人们屡屡记住的只有他拂袖而去的背影，犹如目送一支风筝起起落落，不断远去。他好像疯狂地爱着所有他曾供职的家族，又似乎只是爱着那基甸的幻象，然则从未曾将心系于一处。  
只有他自己知道，早在那年他在圣海莫广场的阳台上喊出“今天、明天、直到永远，巴萨永在我心”的时候，他就已经将风筝线交到了一个人手中。  
那个人正在诺坎普的家族礼拜堂等他。

道上混的人都清楚，狂人穆里尼奥与曾经的巴萨教父瓜迪奥拉有着剪不断理还乱的恩怨纠葛。从西班牙地下家族的谈判桌，到曼彻斯特河港的决斗场，两人每次碰面总会牵动整个欧洲情报网的注意，即使两人大部分时间都是在隔空打嘴炮：  
“上帝啊，若泽，你老得真快，格雷泽家族难道给你买染发剂的钱都没有吗？”  
“彼此彼此，佩普，你的脑袋简直比克里斯蒂亚诺脱过毛的腿还光滑，我老远就能看见它的反光。”  
然而这一次见面狂人没有再开口怼他，而是笑了。是啊，他们都老了，寸草不生与霜雪满鬓又有什么区别。只是这一次，他有些怀念瓜迪奥拉年轻时充满了狡黠的双眼，它们现在紧闭着，再也无法肆无忌惮地调戏气急败坏的穆里尼奥了。

消息来得太突然，穆里尼奥还没来得及向巴塞罗那方面发唁电，就先一步收到了加泰罗尼亚的家族邀请。来自杰拉德•皮克的火漆纹章鲜红地灼烧着他的心，他没有条件拒绝，也没有理由拒绝。虽然背离巴萨已经数十载，只要他还活着，那枚家族纹章就永远烙在他心头，那个人的名字就永远与他一同被提起。  
能让他们分离的只有薄薄的一层棺板，六尺黄土，和一条用尽一生才走完的归乡路。  
看不见的丝线彼端无声绷紧，将那飘摇无主的风筝带回了他们最开始的地方。  
与他纠缠了一生的男人静静地躺在层层叠叠的白花中，而在彩色玻璃的背后，红蓝色的死神正瞪着黑洞洞的瞳孔窥伺着。  
他没有犹疑，丢下拐杖，一步一步向着祭坛、向着瓜迪奥拉的身旁走去。这条路虽短，但曲曲折折，充满了聚散离合，竟然也让他从黑发走到了白首。

一只白鸽扑棱着双翼，掠过教堂的穹顶。  
一颗子弹击碎了绘有雅各的马赛克花窗。  
一支风筝终于打着旋儿落下。  
一粒骰子停止了转动。

“若泽，我们赢了！我们赢了！”鹿特丹的赌场，年轻的巴萨领袖一把推开赌桌上高塔状的筹码，转过身欢呼着张开手臂，鸦黑的发梢被汗水与浇灌的香槟打湿。  
“了不起，佩普！干得漂亮！”一旁同样年轻的翻译官的赞美不带一点戏谑的成分，眼中满是纯粹的喜悦，嘴角的笑容似乎能够融化冰雪。

接着他向前扑倒，任凭倾洒而下的玻璃碎片将两人覆盖，胸口涌出的鲜血染红了洁白的殓布与花环。他与他紧紧拥抱在一起，仿佛时间从未在他们身上流逝，仿佛他们从未分离。


End file.
